Hyrah
=Physical Description= Hyrah is a youthful looking undead who could easily pass for a still-living human. His bones and the like are still hidden under lively flesh, his skin appears as alive as a human's with the exception of it's tone, and he moves with the vigor of life. The only things that set him apart from a human is his lack of a lower jaw, his chilling icy blue eyes that almost seem to shimmer, and the twin scars that run across his face on either side over where his eyes are. The scars are burns, and have the look as though they were caused by chains seared into his flesh. Also, his fingertips have changed into sharpened claws, much like many of the other undead. He wears the most regal clothing he can aquire, and favors purple due to it's reputation for being a royal color... Though many tend to poke fun at him for it. He also carries a small bent cane that bears a brilliant red gem grasped by two curving branches, and an elaborately made and decorated dagger that burns with a bright orange fire... A fire that can quickly shift to a sickly green flame; Felfire. This dagger is also what he uses during his surgeries, as the orange flames can quickly cauterize wounds. Another strange feature about Hyrah is that his right arm is bound in runed chains, marked with runes of Dalaran. The chains sometimes shimmer various colors, and on occasion the sound of growling will rise from under the chains. Though Hyrah doesn't often do much with this arm, it's known by his allies and the enemies that have survived him that he is strong as an abomination with just this arm; he's literally ripped the arm off a Tauren with ease using it. Hyrah, however, did not always look this way... And in fact, did not until recently. His body was heavily decayed and rotted away during his time in death, his eyes were once bound by the chains that were indeed burned over his eyes, and exposed bone used to be more prominant than flesh. Only after meeting the young orcish girl named Turra did Hyrah begin to change. It's unknown to most how he managed to somehow revert his body to how it was when he was alive, and Hyrah isn't too easily tricked into talking about it. =Personality= Arrogant, painfully honest, and casual to a T. Hyrah is known for not holding back when it comes to chatting, and has a definate casual sense to his words. Though highly educated and incredibly intelligent, he often keeps to talking like the "Common guys and gals" and tends to cut off unnecessary sillables in words. He also has nothing against throwing out enough cursing to make a Priestess cry... He has a horrible potty mouth. Despite his arrogance, Hyrah is actually a very nice guy to those he likes. He isn't afraid to step aside and help someone, especially if it involves something that may help him later. In short, Hyrah tends to be friendly, honest, and loyal to those he enjoys the company of. On the other hand, if he doesn't like someone, he'll just simply rip them apart. Literally. In stark contrast to his friendly demeanor, Hyrah can quickly become a sadist when it comes to punishing those whom he thinks deserve it, and he makes no attempt to hide that he usually enjoys every moment of seeing those individuals squirm from his methods. =History= ((Coming soon!)) =Friends/Family= Rodias Redhammer - Rodias Redhammer, the Scourge Hunter, is a fairly good friend of the warlock. After helping the warrior on numerous occasions, the two began to speak of other than simply business, and soon the two began to travel together on occasion. The bond grew closer as friends, however, when Hyrah saved the two while they were unconscious in the Plaguelands, and offered to aid Rodias's then-comatose fiancee for free. The two, though not best of friends, are quick to aid each other if possible. Zihasi Firepaw - Zihasi, to Hyrah, is priority number one to protect. Though Hyrah was originally hired to slay the druidess by the Cenarion Circle for her actions against them, Hyrah soon turned coat on the Circle after repeatedly beating Zihasi to the brink of death, only to have her continue charging at him. Impressed by her indomitable spirit and strength, Hyrah took it upon himself to become a guardian for the druidess. He sees her as one of the few that are actually as strong as he is... Perhaps not magically, or physically, but spiritually, and that earns her a permanent ally no matter the costs. Turra Bloodspear - Hyrah's love and greatest joy in life. Hyrah met Turra in his former office in the Undercity, and treated the girl for minor injuries. He quickly began to like the girl due to her innocent demeanor and, as he'd put it, "Damn cuteness!" It wasn't until later and a few visits to chat later that he learned that the girl was falling for him as well, despite his then-monsterous appearance. It wasn't long before the two began a relationship, and since then Hyrah would do anything for the girl... Anything. =Rivals= Dahanu - The trollish leader of the dark cult Obscurum Sanctus, Hyrah has no love for his "superior" in the group. Though the Sin of Lust, Dahanu, is necessary to the plans of the "Sanctus", Hyrah tends to try to "Screw over" the leader of the cult at every turn. This has gone so far as basically hiring out the help of Rodias Redhammer to effectively assassinate the troll, but due to events in the warrior's own life he had to cut off the chase. Despite Hyrah believing in the goals and basical idealology of the Sanctus, he outright hates Dahanu... If it came down to it, Hyrah himself would gladly take care of the troll himself if Turra wasn't under threat of repraisal from the other members. "That son of a bitch just needs to get a nice dagger to the gut 'er somethin'... That or a nice, long castration. Maybe twice! Hey, trolls regenerate after all, right?" =Quirks= Music - Though many would find it shocking to discover, Hyrah does have quite some aptitude for creating haunting, beautiful, memorable music using various musical instruments. He is most skilled with a violin, though he has also been known to play flute and guitar. Often while composing music (He prefers to write his own music) he averts to a serious, silent mood, pouring his heart and soul into his music. Race - Many who can sense the auras around others find Hyrah infinately disturbing. He has some features of an undead, yet others that are more elemental, and yet others that are demonic. To those that have seen Hyrah's darker side without the aid of auras, they often attest to there being something very wrong with Hyrah, and he seems to know it. At times of heightened emotional distress, Hyrah sometimes takes on a more elemental feel; at times his flesh and aura turns dark as the shadow he commands, and it's touch corrupts all that he even brushes against, while at others his skin turns an orange shade and smokes, setting ablaze to anything flammable. His mood even changes for the worse in these states, being sadistic and dark, to enraged and utterly destructive, respectively. Death - The most disturbing thing that Hyrah's enemies that have survived his onslaught have proclaimed is his inability to die. Hyrah has been slain literally dozens of times in warfare environments alone, and no matter how his body is destroyed he always seems to return somehow. The lucky few who have witnessed this have said that, come nightfall, his broken shell of a body absorbs the shadow innately present during the night, and sparks his life again. Few know of what Hyrah is, and fewer still know how to permanently slay him...